coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8657 (8th June 2015)
Plot As the two start to get more passionate, Michael starts to struggle for breath and collapses in agony. Eileen’s horror turns to panic when Gail knocks on the door and she lets her in. Eileen rings an ambulance. Simon apologises to Leanne for losing his temper. She orders him to put his coat on. Liz is fuming when she receives flowers from Tony with a note saying how sorry he is. Leanne marches Simon round to No.1 and leaves him with Ken, who's curious about her bruise. Maria realises that Luke must have punched Andy after discovering how he embroiled Steph in his deception. As Michael lies semi-conscious in hospital, Gail questions Eileen about his collapse. Michael stirs and orders Gail to get out. Eileen and Michael agree not to tell anyone what happened. Liz takes out her bad mood on Sarah and Callum in the bar. Michael’s doctor questions Eileen about his collapse. Eileen admits they were getting frisky at the time. She’s horrified to see a shocked Gail standing nearby. Gail tells her she's just glad someone was with Michael and Eileen realises she didn't hear what she said. Maria tells Luke she knows why he hit Andy and is sorry for treating him badly. He brushes off her apology. Leanne returns to collect Simon and hears that he's been anxious all the time. Liz continues to give Sarah a hard time. Maria follows Luke to the Rovers. Liz apologises to Sarah who gives her the idea of cutting up Tony's clothes. Maria and Luke make up. Tracy tells Todd how lonely it can be to be apart from your family. Audrey tells Andy and Steph about Michael but orders him to stay away from the hospital. Leanne tells Simon he can't behave the way he has again. Gail and Eileen return home together. Eileen is stunned when Gail gives her a hug for being such a good friend to Michael. Eileen feels guilty. Cast Regular cast *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Michael Rodwell - Les Dennis *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Andy Carver - Oliver Farnworth *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Callum Logan - Sean Ward *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan Guest cast *Doctor - Alexandra Mathie Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *1 Coronation Street - Back room and hallway *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Websters' Auto Centre *Audrey's *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *Barlow's Buys *18a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield General - Cardiology ward Notes *A customer in Nick's Bistro is uncredited although she has a line of dialogue. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Michael collapses as he gets frisky with Eileen and is rushed to hospital; and despite his apologies for his bad behaviour, Leanne decides to leave Simon with Ken. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,125,000 viewers (2nd place). Category:2015 episodes